Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar, better known as Satan or the Devil, is the second of three sons of God and Asherah, and king of Hell, though he rarely ever goes to Hell. His power surpasses his younger brother, Raguel Saklas, but he is weaker than his older brother, Michael Demiurgos. He is also, or at least was, God's favorite son. After billions of years, when he along with all other angels were asked to bow down to humanity, he refused both out of jealousy and out of wounded pride for being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species. He rebelled against God, started a civil war in Heaven, and due to completely turning his back on light and holiness and coveting darkness and unholiness, he became a devil. Lucifer and his army of angels that did the same as he and became devils took over Tartarus. Lucifer was crowned the realm's king and the Lord of Darkness, donning a crown to represent his absolute power. Ever since, he has been known as the infamous Satan, tempting the sons of man and punishing sinners in the pits of Tartarus. He's also the reason being non-heterosexual is a sin, as he's bisexual. History Lucifer was born to the omnipotent deities God and Asherah before the Big Bang, after his brother Michael Demiurgos. He was originally named Samael. His brother Raguel followed. Asherah left when God conquered the other High Deities and crowned himself Lord of All and "the One True God". After the Big Bang was caused by God, Michael, Amun, Neith, Brahma, and Ülgen, creating the Universe, To be filled in, as his backstory up until 2017 has changed quite a bit. This will be added when ''The Divine History is finished, or is at a point where Lucifer's essential story has been told.'' The Vampire Saga In January of 2017, Lucifer appeared to Mina Harker in Darkened Dawn, watching her and Matthew Van Helsing from across the street adjacent to Isaac's house, which then belonged to his aunt, Cynthia Finch. When Mina tried to interact with him, he vanished. Then, he made the lights flicker inside Isaac's house, and made Isaac see Mina and Matthew bleed black blood from their eyes. Lucifer appeared to all three of them, and then entered Isaac's mind. He shape shifted through various terrifying forms rapidly, and the experience caused Isaac to have a seizure. Though he didn't know it, as to him, he was surrounded by darkness, and Lucifer just finished changing forms in front of him. Lucifer talked to Isaac about the spirit that slept inside him, the spirit of Regnell. He briefly summarized Regnell's origins to Isaac. He told Isaac that he wanted to teach him how to use Regnell's powers against Carmilla, the powerful vampire that Isaac, Matthew, Cynthia, and Mina were trying to hunt before she revived her even more powerful brother. When asked why Lucifer was doing this, he said out of sheer boredom. Lucifer gave Isaac his card, a card with a pentagram and Lucifer's phone number on it (666-666-6666). Lucifer noticed that Cynthia might prevent Isaac from getting his training. Since that would take away the entertainment Lucifer wanted out of Isaac, he appeared at Isaac's house, took Cynthia to the roof, and held her over the two-story drop. He threatened that he would kill her if she interfered any more with Isaac's decision. Mina turned into mist and flew up to the roof, and told him to let Cynthia go, so he dropped her, causing her to break a few bones and her arm. He threw Mina aside like she was nothing, then flew down to the ground. Isaac accepted Lucifer's offer to train, and the Devil said that training would begin the next day. So, the next day, Lucifer took Isaac to the Garden of Eden to begin their training. He transported Isaac inside his own mind, then appeared inside Isaac's mind with him. An apparition of Cynthia appeared before them, representing the wall between Isaac and Regnell in his soul. Isaac was told to kill Cynthia in order to break down the wall. He hesitated, but he did, and watched in horror as she died very vividly and realistically. Lucifer laughed, and kicked off her head like a football. Lucifer and Isaac walked over to the dark figure that was in the distance behind what was "the wall", which Lucifer revealed to be Regnell's sleeping spirit. Lucifer carved an Enochian binding spell into Isaac's ribs, and then did the same to Regnell's spirit, very quickly, without waking him up. Lucifer explained to Isaac that he now had use of some of Regnell's power. Using all of Regnell's power would be suicidal, as it would destroy his body. Isaac suggested using a medium to make the use of Regnell's power easier. Lucifer called Isaac brilliant, and appeared at Isaac's house again. Matthew, Mina, and Cynthia were all gone, searching for Carmilla's new lair, since Matthew destroyed her lair. Lucifer disintegrated all of the molecules of the house in search of the Oath Breaker, the short sword that would be the aforementioned medium. He didn't find it, so he returned to Isaac, remembering that the Oath Breaker was inside the Pendant of Righteousness. He took the Oath Breaker out of the pendant, and gave it to Isaac. It was much heavier than Isaac thought it would be, so he had to hold it with two hands. Lucifer told Isaac to "feel" Regnell's power and channel it through the Oath Breaker, so he did, releasing a line of fire across the ground. Lucifer then left, saying he had to put his son Damien to bed. Lucifer teleported Isaac to the same location as Carmilla to see what would happen. The next time Lucifer appeared to Isaac, Isaac was in the hospital, covered in bruises and cuts, being consumed by rage and losing control of Regnell's power when Carmilla killed Cynthia. Isaac didn't know what happened, as he blanked out when he lost control, so Lucifer explained what happened, and that Isaac nearly killed Carmilla, but Dracula, looking much younger and healthier than Isaac's previous encounter with him, appeared and saved her, taking Isaac's blast of fire without receiving any damage, knocking Isaac unconscious and vanishing with Carmilla. Isaac told Lucifer to revive Cynthia, but he said that he would if Isaac accepted that he and Cynthia would both go to Hell in death. Isaac asked if any angels would do it, but Lucifer explained that they would not since it's against their rules. Isaac asked if any non-Christian gods would do it, and Lucifer said that they most likely only would if they could do something great for them in return. To do anything like that, Isaac would have to complete his training. Isaac agreed to that, so Lucifer took him to a wasteland away from humans. But, Isaac said he thought the best training was "on the field". So, Lucifer teleported Isaac to a cave in the Carpathian Mountains near Dracula's castle. When Isaac failed to do any harm to Dracula, and was told by Dracula to leave the castle and return when he was stronger, Isaac asked Lucifer to teleport him out of the castle. So, Lucifer obliged, and teleported him back to the bar in Darkened Dawn. He told Isaac that his battle with Dracula was "pathetic", and said that from now on, Isaac would start much smaller, fighting enemies more befitting Isaac's rank. He gave Isaac one night to relax, and said that his first "job" would be the next day. The next day, he had found Isaac a case, but Isaac was already working on one with Matthew and Mina. Later, Lucifer appeared in Matthew's car while he was driving, almost causing him to crash. He told Matthew, Mina, and Isaac that the obayifo they were hunting was already drinking the blood of "another little Jimmy." Lucifer appeared again that same night when the rebellious demon Byleth was about to be killed by the angel Cosmar Finch, after being paralyzed by the angel by golden arrows after trying to kill Isaac. Cosmar was going to shoot an arrow into Byleth's head to kill him, but Lucifer quickly grabbed the arrow faster than any human could see and threw Byleth into Tartarus, saying he "likes to deal with situations like that internally." When Lucifer asked why Cosmar saved Isaac, he said he was going to take him away to train him and "make him strong." Lucifer agreed, but on the condition that he could help Cosmar train Isaac and watch over Isaac's progress. Cosmar teleported to Isaac and branded an Enochian sigil on his shoulder, a kind that prevents Lucifer from knowing where Isaac was. The Devil angrily, while trying to keep his composure, demanded that Cosmar remove the brand. Cosmar said he would if he could kill Byleth, but he said he couldn't let Cosmar do that, saying "He doesn't get off that easily for treason," and let Cosmar have Isaac. Cosmar grabbed Isaac, Mina, and Matthew and disappeared. Lucifer picked up the Michael Sword, which Byleth had somehow obtained, and vanished, smiling. The Red Saga When the angel Uriel was going to kill Cosmar, Matthew, and Mina, Lucifer appeared and instantly killed him. He said that now, Cosmar was in debt to him and he would owe him a favor in the future, not saying what that favor was. Then, he healed Mina and Matthew to perfect health. He also returned Matthew's soul to normal condition, which had been made very vulnerable to supernatural or spiritual attacks when Matthew was stabbed by the Michael Sword. Then he disappeared. Personality He either acts lustful and seductive around humans or really any other being or attempts to instill absolute fear and terror in them. He is very sadistic, and has an intense hatred for humanity. He considers himself far superior to all beings but his brothers, parents, Death, and Amun-Ra, as he really is. He uses vulgar language after almost every other word and has little to no filter. He has been shown to have morals to Isaac Finch's surprise, as though there was sort of a loophole implying he could easily go around resurrecting all humans who have died who were wanted back dearly by a loved one, ensuring that both the resurrected and the grieving loved one would go to Hell when they died, Lucifer wouldn't do it because it would be cheating and it wouldn't prove that humans were unworthy of Elysium. And, God would know anyway, so it would be pointless. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence '''- Lucifer is able to manipulate any external force almost any effect he desires. He cannot, however, create something out of nothing; for this he needs the Demiurgic force of his brother Michael. Together, Michael and Lucifer can create anything from living beings to entire universes. He is superior to all beings except Death, God, Amun-Ra, Michael, and only slightly superior to Raguel and Neith. All of these beings have immense, barely imaginable power. Below are the powers and abilities he has so far demonstrated, or his noteworthy powers and abilities that he hasn't yet. ** '''Immortality - Lucifer will never physically grow old and can live forever. Only Death, God, Sophia, and Michael can defeat him. ** Cosmic Awareness '''- He can understand and perceive the workings of the universe on a cosmic level. ** '''Energy Projection ** Enhanced Intellect ** Flight '- Through the use of his large, dragon-like wings, Lucifer is able to fly. ** '''Invulnerability '- Absolutely nothing can harm him except obviously his weaknesses. ** 'Magic '- All the magical spells or powers anyone has ever known or had or doesn't know, Lucifer knows, has, and can perform. Though magical seals have proven to be so potent that he can't undo them, such as the seal Cosmar Finch put on Isaac Finch's soul. The nature of that seal is a mystery. ** '''Matter Absorption ** Omnipresence '- He can be anywhere at all times, unless Death, God, Sophia, or Amun-Ra prevent him from doing so. ** '''Pyrokinesis '- Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate fire. ** 'Dimensional Travel '- Lucifer can create portals to anywhere in the universe. He doesn't need them, but he can create them for others. ** 'Apportation '- He can apport others anywhere he wants except Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, Raguel, and Neith. ** 'Reality Alteration '- Lucifer can alter reality at will. ** 'Superhuman Stamina '- Lucifer is able to function without rest, sleep, food, or drink and can never get tired or exhausted. ** 'Superhuman Strength '- Lucifer could destroy the Earth by just stomping his foot, and much more. ** 'Superhuman Speed '- Lucifer can circle the planet hundreds of times before his image leaves your eye. ** 'Soul Manipulation '- Lucifer can warp and control souls, apport souls anywhere, and control the destination of a soul after death. He entered Isaac Finch's very soul to give Isaac access to Regnell's powers. ** 'Shape-shifting '- Lucifer can take any form he can imagine, except that of Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, or Raguel. Because he can imagine more than humans can, he can take forms humans cannot conceive and drive them instantly mad. He took many terrifying forms back-to-back to intimidate and overwhelm Isaac Finch when they first met. ** 'Molecular Combustion '- He virtually wiped Isaac Finch's house from existence by destroying its molecules so he could see the Oathbreaker. ** 'Dream Walking '- He can enter a person's dreams. ** 'Telepathy '- He can speak into a person's mind and has complete access to the minds of others. Using this, he can instantly drive anyone (except Death, God, Amun-Ra, Michael, Raguel, and Neith) completely insane. ** 'Thermokinesis '- He can alter temperatures to any degree. ** 'Possession '- He can possess any being except Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, Raguel, and Neith. Possessing beings with power levels such as Isaac would cause their body to rot over a period of days, and then explode, unable to withstand Lucifer. ** 'Healing '- He can instantly heal any being to perfect condition, except Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, Raguel, and Neith. ** 'Ressurection '- He can resurrect any being, except Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, and Neith. ** 'Power/Ability Bestowal '- He can give less potent versions of his own powers and abilities to others, though he can't make them as powerful as himself or more powerful than himself (not that he would want to). Again, he can't do this to Death, God, Sophia, Amun-Ra, Michael, Raguel, or Neith. Abilities * '''Deception * Expert Hand-to-hand Fighter '''- Lucifer is a very skilled fighter. When he can't just use raw power to crush or instantly kill his enemies, he can use his skill in hand-to-hand combat. * '''Genius Level Intellect * Multi-instrumental * Perfect Singing * Occultism * Swordsmanship * A Great Lay * Torturing '- Lucifer is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. Weaknesses 'Death '- As the most powerful being in the universe and a being who can kill anything, Death can kill Lucifer. 'God '- As, you know, God, Lucifer's father, and the second most powerful being in existence, God can kill Lucifer. [[Sophia|'Sophia]]' '- As God's wife, Lucifer's mother, and a being who's power somewhat matches God's, Sophia can kill Lucifer. Amun-Ra '- The fourth most powerful being in existence, Amun-Ra can kill Lucifer. 'The Michael Sword '- It's presumed since Michael used it to cast Lucifer out of Heaven that the Michael Sword is effective against him. 'Michael and Raguel '- Michael, as a more powerful being, can harm and presumably kill him, and Raguel is close enough to Lucifer's level of power to do him harm. 'Neith '- Neith is close enough to Lucifer's level of power to do him damage. Trivia * This character is an adaption of Lucifer, a character in traditional stories. These include, but may not be limited to religious texts, myth, and/or folk lore. More information on the original can be found at Wikipedia.org. * The level of his power and most of his powers are mostly drawn from the TV show ''Supernatural ''and DC Comics' ''The Sandman ''and ''Lucifer. * The idea of him shape-shifting into eldritch abominations, often to make dramatic entrances or exits, comes from the Satan-like characters of both Adventure Time's Hunson Abadeer and ''The PowerPuff Girls Him. * Lucifer went through several power buffs and nerfs each time Dawn of Darkness Chronicles was rebooted. ** In the oldest, original canon, Lucifer was either very weak or Dracula was ridiculously overpowered (He did cripple God several times, kill Jesus Christ, and conquer Heaven twice). Several times, Lucifer came to Earth from Hell, and Dracula always took it upon himself for some reason to send him back to Hell. Each time, while putting up more of a fight than most of Dracula's other opponents, he was defeated within around ten minutes. However, in one instance, Satan appeared with random much greater power, overpowering Dracula and taking his wife to Hell. Dracula went to Hell and actually killed Lucifer for good, and then usurped him as ruler of Hell and king of demons. ** In the second canon, the magnitude of Lucifer's power was never clear, though most opponents were easily overpowered. Dracula and Lucifer never fought in this canon. ** In the fourth canon, he began with the restriction of his second canon counterpart, having to have a vessel in order to do things on Earth. His rules and power then randomly changed in his third appearance in this canon, no longer needing a vessel, having his own physical form on Earth with full use of his own power. Like the current canon, he was more powerful than all his siblings, which he had five of, and more powerful than all other angels and demons. His power was taken away in 2016, and then in 2035 he re-obtained it, only for him to be killed for good by Soma Cruz of the Castlevania ''video game franchise. He was Chaos' true identity, and as Soma was reincarnation of Dracula, he was trying to force Soma into becoming the Dark Lord. * Lucifer's fall from grace story comes essentially from the version told in ''Supernatural. * In the first canon, he was the second incarnation of Demise's hatred from The Legend of Zelda ''video game franchise. The first incarnation being of course Ganon. The third incarnation was Dracula, despite the second incarnation, Satan, still being alive. It was stupid, and I feel unclean being the person who, at 13 years of age or so, came up with that. * Lucifer being bisexual was not a random decision. It comes from Him's implied homosexuality in ''The PowerPuff Girls, the fact that it states that in the Bible, "laying" with another man is a sin,'' ''and from his portrayer's own bisexuality. ** Lucifer's true hair color being blonde, while that is how he is often depicted as an angel, also is due to his portrayer being blonde. ** His portrayer also pretty much projects what he wishes he was like in his depiction of Lucifer. Except for the sadism and the evil. Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Daeron James Characters Category:Deities Category:Figures from Christianity Category:Protagonists Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters from traditional sources Category:Kings of Realms Category:Surface Dwellers Category:The Vampire Saga characters Category:The Red Saga characters